The Indepth Interview
by SpyGirl1969
Summary: A filler. Takes place during the episode, "Sudden Death" in which Lee poses as football player Sandy Newcomb and Amanda posed as a reporter. What did Lee and Amanda each think of that impromptu kiss, anyway?


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs King belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon productions. I don't own them. I just like to write about them.

SUMMARY: A filler. Takes place during the episode, "Sudden Death" in which Lee poses as football player Sandy Newcomb and Amanda posed as a reporter. What did Lee and Amanda each think of that impromptu kiss, anyway?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The beginning dialogue portion of this story is borrowed from the episode, "Sudden Death," written by Del Reisman. After the words, "I have a deadline to meet", spoken by Amanda, the rest of the story belongs to me! If you have the epilogue on tape, watch it again, I simply love this scene, which is why I'm expanding on it. I actually wrote this story years ago. I thought it might be fun to go through and rewrite a few bits, and then post it again.

**THE IN-DEPTH INTERVIEW**

Lee Stetson entered his room and quickly crossed to the window. Opening it, he peered out into the inky darkness. "Are you out here?" he asked in hushed tones.

Amanda popped up from below his window sill, startling him, to his chagrin. "Of _course_ I'm here," she replied, indicating that the possibility of her not being there was preposterous. She took her role far too seriously, as far as Lee was concerned. "Have you got anything for me?" she asked furtively.

"Yeah," Lee responded, handing her a small film canister. "Get this film to the Agency."

"What's on it?" she questioned.

He ignored the flare of irritation at her curiosity. "A football play," he answered dismissively.

"A football play?" she repeated incredulously.

"Tell Billy to run it through cryptology and see if he can find something," he instructed.

Amanda was clearly perplexed, and characteristically voiced her feelings. "What for, if it's just a football play?"

Lee felt himself growing more irritated, but he explained anyway. There was nothing wrong with her asking, he reminded himself. "There's something... I don't know, it just bothers me, so just do it, okay?"

"Okay," Amanda whispered, giving in. "I mean after all, what do I know? I'm just an assistant agent."

Lee raised his eyebrows at her self-appointed title and quickly corrected her. "_Apprentice _agent," he replied wryly.

"Purist," Amanda said, obviously rankled by his offhanded remark. He couldn't help himself; it was an automatic reaction to remind her of her lowly position every chance he got. "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

The sound of Coach Leopold approaching his room jolted Lee. How would he explain Amanda's presence to the coach if he caught her hanging around outside one of his player's windows at this time of night?

"Newcomb? Newcomb, I'm looking for you!" the coach shouted in his southern drawl. Seconds later, Lee heard the doorknob turning, and panicked.

"Yeah...this," he said, leaning out the window. Placing a hand on the back of Amanda's head to hold her in place, he drew her closer. He pressed his lips to Amanda's despite her surprised protests, and kissed her fervently. 'It's only a cover kiss,' he reasoned. 'I didn't have a choice.'

"Mmmmmph! Mmmph! Mmmm!" Lee was amused by Amanda's startled and somewhat angry response as he maintained firm hold on her, keeping their lips firmly locked. The kiss was far more enjoyable than it ought to have been, especially since once she adjusted, she kissed him back.

"_Ex-cuuuse me_, Mr. Newcomb!" The coach had entered the room and now demanded the attention of his seemingly wayward football player.

Lee finally pulled away. He stared at Amanda for a fraction of an instant. He hadn't planned to kiss her quite so enthusiastically. Amanda was staring at him, too, her brown eyes wide with surprise. To her credit, however, she shook it off quickly.

Lee assumed a cocky expression. "I hope you, uh...got all you came for, Mrs. King… interview-wise, that is." He winked saucily, his hand covering hers where it rested on the window sill. She quickly pulled her hand out from under his.

"Enjoy your work, do you?" Coach Leopold asked her sarcastically, clearly neither amused nor surprised at this night-time interlude.

"Yes, very much," Amanda replied with as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances, which wasn't much, Lee noted. Then, addressing her comments to Lee, she added, "Thank you _so_ much. I have a deadline to meet."

After Amanda made her escape, Lee explained to the coach that he'd promised "the little lady" an "in-depth interview". He made sure his tone and manner implied that he'd intended to take things much further, had he not been interrupted. After all, it wasn't much of a stretch for Lee Stetson to play a ladies man.

For the next fifteen minutes, he endured a lecture from Coach Leopold about focusing on the game and avoiding unnecessary distractions.

_smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk_

Amanda sat in her car for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. 'Wow,' she thought to herself, once she was able to string together a comprehensive thought. 'I wasn't expecting _that,_ but what a kiss...'

She replayed in her mind how Lee had grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She had tried to pull away at first, but he held her so firmly, she hadn't been able to move at all. Her face still warm, she put her fingers up to her lips; she could still feel his mouth covering hers. He certainly could take a girl's breath away. No wonder he had so many girlfriends!

It seemed to Amanda as though Lee had enjoyed himself a little too much, though, if the muffled groaning sound he'd made while kissing her was any indication. The look he gave her when he pulled away was humorous, now that she thought about it. He had looked stunned, a true 'deer in the headlights' moment.

Actually, thinking about it further, it made her feel quite indignant. He had acted as if he hadn't expected that she'd be enjoyable to kiss! Not a little homemaker from the suburbs, not a mother of two children. Not a tag-along sidekick. Yes, that ticked her off, all right!

Later that night, Amanda still couldn't forget the kiss. She replayed it again and again, until she was terribly annoyed with herself. 'Oh, get over it, Amanda!' she chastised herself. She could hardly blame herself, though. She'd never before been kissed quite so well. Joe was always very...well, Joe. And Dean…

"Ugh," Amanda intoned aloud, thinking about Dean. 'Liver-lipped Dean,' she had nicknamed him to herself. 'Kissing was never his strong point.' Lying in her bed, she tried with all her might to think of exactly what Dean's strong point _was_. Finally, with such a boring issue to ponder, she drifted pleasantly off to sleep.

_smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk_

After getting rid of Coach Leopold, Lee popped his head out the window to make sure Amanda wasn't out there waiting for him. Satisfied that she was gone, he hurriedly stripped and stepped into the bathroom for a shower. Grinning, he recalled the events of a few minutes earlier. 'I wonder what Amanda thought of that kiss?' he asked himself with a satisfied smirk.

Then, he frowned. 'Why do I care what she thought of it? Better yet, what did_ I_ think of it?' He certainly had had fun, though. Her muffled sounds of shock and protest had egged him on. He remembered groaning slightly, almost inaudibly. Where had that come from? Had she heard him? He hoped not! 'That definitely wouldn't be good,' he told himself. He would have to be careful in the future; he'd enjoyed kissing Mrs. King just a bit too much for his own good.

He smiled again remembering the look on her face when he'd let her go. Her beautiful brown eyes had been wide with shock. 'Beautiful brown eyes, Stetson?' he mocked himself. 'Well, I never said she wasn't pretty, in her own way...' He continued to think about her, justifying his own reaction to her, mollifying his inner self. There was nothing wrong with enjoying a little kiss now and then. He'd never get serious about Amanda, right?

Academically, it was good to know she was a decent kisser. Okay, a great kisser, he conceded. They might have to use the diversionary tactic in the field again some time, so it didn't hurt to know what to expect. "In-depth interview," he muttered out loud, chuckling at his own ingenuity.

The End


End file.
